The Chronicales of a Slave
by Maboroshi Kaji
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was a normal slave at the time. She was sad, cold, starving, over worked, hated, filthy, a piece of dirt to be soon sold of as soon as they could get their greedy little paws on her. She wanted to escape. I mean who wouldn't? But what hap


Author's note: After you read this and if you find that you don't like it? TUFF! I am wrighting this for my own amusement and flamers can eat my royal footsies... and then go jump of a cliff where my evil monkey army will devour them>-> though who is to say reviewers aren't welcome?o-o

Disclaimer: Ya, ya, ya,I see you've come to rub it in my face?? No I don't own Inuyasha... if I did I would go on ebay to go buy some foot warmers... till then I'll resort to the old fashioned waytakes out tub of hot butter

* * *

',.;,'.;,'.;'.;',.;,'.;,'.;,';.,';.,';.',;.',;.',.;',.;',.;',;.',;.',;.',;.',.;,'.;',.;',.;',.;,'.;',.;.',.;',;.',.;',.;,'.;',;.',.;',.;',;.',.;',;.',.;',.;',

* * *

"I spy with my little eye something... green."

"Grime" she sighed and wondered what she had done to deserve this mindless torture.

"Wait! Wait! That wasn't what I ment to say... uhh... something brown!"

"Dirt" she grumbled while trying to stifle a yawn.

"Ummm... something yellow..."

She cringed slightly and replied "Mystery meat which they sadly and suprisingly think is edible... at least I think it's meat... or it could be that big one over their's ear wax that I saw him fling when I first got flung into this rat hole... 3 years ago!" she said this while pointing to a bearded sweating hoggish looking man not to silently snoring on the top bunk next to her. (Most of which looked exactly like the other 150 other males sharing their rat infested tight nip cell)

"Oh ya." the little fox boy frowned while scrunching up his nose.

"So how long have you been in here? I mean even though I come and play with you every night after doing our masters work you never want to tell me more about you. Also can I have the crayons you 'promised' me!" he asked with his natural young boyish curiousity and playfulness. (None of which she cared for at the moment even though she loved little kids)

"Give or take a few forevers and subtract that by a year and of course but you got be careful with them seeing as their the only ones I have. You know what... maybe later it's late and it's been a hard day." said the other older, grumpy, starved, deprived of a childhood girl ruthefully while counting dots from her sitting position on the bunk bed. (or what she hoped where dots on the ceiling) She counted themagain... and again... and again... was it just her or was this getting repetative?

"No seriously Kagome!"

"Fine Shippo! uh... umm..." she searched around the underside of her thin disheveled hay matress when she finally realized that she had moved it under the bed since she found it a more secure place to hide her possessions... her ONLY possessions.

"Oh ya!" she said while shifting her weight over and hoping under the flimsy bunkbed. Hearing her partner on top continue to snore without missing a beat... as usual... shrugging it off and going to more important matters she made sure that the bunkbed was only tilted slightly so she would not bother her sleeping partner, if she did their would be hell to pay (LITERALLY)

Digging her short dirty nails into a barely visible crack in one of the dusty weak floor boards and yanking it open by putting her knee as support revealing what she called her salvation. (seeing as it was) She pushed aside her old decaying photo album passing over the front image of her parents slowly with her eyes. It was a moderatly old picture and was slightly faded showing a women with long flowing black hair and the most amazing chocolate brown eyes cradling a young bundle of blanket which you would assume was a baby with a man standing by her side... but the mans picture had been rubbed out and because of this she had not seen her fathers face for three years. Feeling a tear falling down and hearing the young boys cry to hurry up she carefully slid it aside along with a straw doll and her mothers engagement ring which she dare not try on, she hated remebering what had  
been and what could have been if demons had not taken her in as a slave.

(thought of ending it here but I haven't written nearly enough yet)

BEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEPBEEP! (SMASH)

"Fuck technology!" he growled while throwing his clock out the window which he "conviently" left open for this exact prupose.

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU THROW YOUR CLOCKS! THAT'S THE 4TH ONE THIS WEEK!"

"Screw the clock... fuck the neighboors." grumbling about the annoyances of being the amazing him. (Little full of himself isn't he)

He half wanted to go to sleep but being this was a Saturday he had to meet Miroku at the skate park at 10:00 and it was all ready 9:56... boy was he gonna be late. He jumped out of bed and looked down at what he was wearing a red grease stained shirt and baggy blue pants that hadn't been washed in a while(barfs) with a red cap to cover his white appendages on his head. He doubted he would get out of the house alive when his mother saw this so he decided to be slick. He dashed over to the window and looked down below to be met with the site of a big hole in the neighboors window. (Oh was he gonna pay for that... more of a reason to hurry he guessed) He put his hands on thewindow's edge and was about to jump over when he heard a voice... oh and was that the last voice he wanted to hear right now.

"Inuyasha!"

* * *

',.;,'.;,'.;'.;',.;,'.;,'.;,';.,';.,';.',;.',;.',.;',.;',.;',;.',;.',;.',;.',.;,'.;',.;',.;',.;,'.;',.;.',.;',;.',.;',.;,'.;',;.',.;',.;',;.',.;',;.',.;',.;',

* * *

Till next time when my mom decides I can skip school again! How must I tell you this is not very likely(sigh) 


End file.
